


Love Ruins Everything Except You And Me

by Acidic_alkali



Category: Horrible Histories
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, 盖的ThemThere作品杂记
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:09:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acidic_alkali/pseuds/Acidic_alkali
Summary: Be careful when hitting on people in the pub—especially when that person is Dick Turpin.
Relationships: Dick Turpin/Mike Peabody
Kudos: 1





	Love Ruins Everything Except You And Me

“这么拘谨干什么？”迪克特平说，眼睛上方抹了亮片，一闪一闪。那双蛊惑人心的眼睛正目不转睛地看着麦克皮博迪。

没有人不知道迪克特平，大名鼎鼎的迪克特平，落魄艺术家，放荡的婊子，全天二十四小时开张，哪里都行，酒吧后台，或者是卫生间。

但只要你不合他心意，他就会扯掉你的内裤对你嘲讽地大笑，丝毫不畏惧下一秒自己的漂亮脸蛋上会不会出现一个乌青。

“你嫌我俗气吗？”迪克特平问。毫无疑问，麦克想，他俗气得要了命。

这世界上有两种俗气，第一种是不自知的俗，卖弄聪明、自命不凡，社交网络上的文案和他们的人生一样，尽是东拼西凑出来的诗句。

第二种俗是迪克特平这样的。他身上的一切都蹩脚而不合时宜，而他比任何人都要知道这点。他清楚自己俗气，也知道正是这样的自己才是最迷人的。

他廉价，他美丽，他闪闪发光，像是过季的纪念品，像是在商店橱窗里显得万分精致，回家却被扔到一边的音乐卡片，像在明媚夏天出售的圣诞雪球。迪克特平就是迪克特平，如假包换。

但是在他便宜而光鲜的外表的背后藏着一些更私密的东西，麦克想，不然他也不会莫名其妙就着了迪克特平的道。

在他黑色的、海藻一样的卷发，黑色的指甲油，锁骨上那个显眼的手枪纹身，还有他艳丽的口红背后藏着什么能一下子抓住麦克的眼睛的东西。

“可是你先过来向我搭讪的。”迪克特平凑得离麦克近了一些，鼻尖几乎要碰到鼻尖，他们的双眼于是撞到一起去。棕色的眼睛，麦克想，像是秋天一样。

但是迪克特平怎么会和秋天有关系呢。如果让我来选他眼睛的颜色，麦克想，应该是绿色的。属于嫉妒的绿色，属于贪婪的绿色，属于迷乱和疯狂的绿色。

迪克特平显然把麦克的沉默当作了不适。他笑了出来，“怎么啦，你幻想着和我展开一段高雅的、纯洁的爱情故事吗？真是异想天开，异想天开。”他声音放低，姿态也放低，猫一样黏在麦克身上，仰着头看着他，呼吸都缠到一起。

“高雅是没有用的，”迪克特平说，嘴唇蹭过麦克的脸庞，停留在他耳朵旁边：“爱情从来不是体面的。你能想象体面的爱情吗？体面的接吻，体面的拥抱，体面的做爱，体面的射精。这简直是一连串的矛盾修饰法，天知道我还有当罗密欧的天赋呢*。”

“和我在一起就要俗到底。俗气又怎么样呢？俗气又热烈，多漂亮的两个词。爱情再俗也没关系，高雅有什么用，玻璃杯高雅，红酒高雅，我的爱情可不高雅。爱上我的人都会被我毁掉，有些会想着杀了我，还有些会想着强奸我。”

“他们想让我臣服，想看我跪在他们膝下舔他们的阴茎，有些还傻头傻脑地想劝我从良，想给我一个稳定的未来。但他们其实都不高雅，爱上我的人从来不是什么高雅的人。如果他们和我不一样，又怎么会爱上我这种贱货呢？”

“皮博迪记者——”迪克特平结束了他的演讲，和麦克彻底调换了位置，将近把麦克压在吧台上，居高临下地看着他，涂着黑色指甲油的手指还扯着麦克的领子。

“你想被我毁掉吗？”

Fin.

*罗密欧的台词里有很多矛盾修饰法。冰冷的火，沉重的羽毛之类的。


End file.
